


Half of a Whole

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin has a wife, Jealousy, M/M, Scissoring, Swingers, Tit Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: While Gavin’s wife isnt a stranger to sharing, the way that Gavin’s new partner acts around him goes a bit beyond the casual sex that the couple shares with outsiders. Still, she’s more than willing god to show Nines who Gavin really belongs to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Maxton from twitter, who created Gavin’s wonderful wifey with me :3  
> Merry christmas :P

————-

Gavin was a bit of an idiot. Rachel knew that intimately, as she was married to him. But this level of idiocy was, quite frankly, an all-time high. 

Gavin had invited Nines over as part of a tradition they had of a monthly night with friends. They were mostly Rachel’s friends, naturally, as Rachel was far less abrasive and didn’t have the need to bully her friends before befriending them (her first conversation with Connor had been Quite interesting). And most of these evenings ended in some sort of fucking. 

It was usually with one or two of her friends, curious straight women with (consenting) boyfriends and husbands and flings that weren’t willing to do what Gavin did. Mostly, “butt stuff” and wearing lingerie. Gavin cleaned up very nicely, and was more than willing to submit to a few curious women, even if their pegging was just a bit sloppy. 

But besides a few repeated swings with Connor and his husband, that’s where it ended. A near-monthly rotation, one and done, no strings attached. 

But the only way Rachel could describe Nines was enraptured. While she had long awaited meeting her husband’s partner, an android described both as “suave” and “scary as all fuck”, none of the descriptions matched. Sure, Nines was tall, with ice blue eyes that bored into her own, but he was wearing a goddamned turtleneck, and had divulged to her the genetic reasoning behind the black and orange patches on Callie when she had shown him around. He was cute, sure, but Gavin’s description of him called both her perception of Gavin and her own status as “too cool to talk to” into question. 

But more importantly, she seriously doubted Gavin’s powers of perception. She expected some sort of bond given the two men were partners, and she wasn’t nearly jealous enough to huff over simple looks and in-jokes, or the small touches exchanged even between queer male friends. 

But the way Nines looked at him, how his touches lingered on Gavin’s back and face, made her feel strange. Distant. Enough for her resident idiot to notice. 

They were in the middle of a party game. Some weird home-brew mash-up that one of her friends had brought over. Nines sat across from Gavin, supplying little remarks of encouragement and praise at each card set he played. Rachel sat next to him, eyes scanning over her hand for nearly the fifth time. 

Gavin, for all of his situational gracelessness, didn’t say anything to her. It was the heat of his eyes that made her look up, followed by a mouthed “You ok?” 

For the first time all night, she grinned. It would have been nice in its own right, but the hand that snaked out to pull her against him was the icing on the cake. So was the kiss pressed to the top of her forehead. But maybe not the hand that gave her ass a healthy squeeze. 

Still, she gave as good as she got, and she did get a very unbecoming squeak out of Gavin. 

“Hey!” Gavin yelped, twisting to stick his tongue out at her. 

“What?” She batted her eyelashes delicately. “Did Callie scratch you, honey?” 

“... I guess.” 

“Mm, maybe I should kiss it better.” Her arm hooked around his side, tugging him into her lap. He struggled at first, crying that it was, in fact, not a cooperative game, and that he was being embarrassed “in front of the bros”.

Rachel’s friends only laughed, being privy to this side of Gavin often. But Nines, the only “bro” there, raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure he’s comfortable with that, Rachel?” 

“My knight in shining armor!” Gavin mock cooed before she could offer up a defense. 

Rachel bit back a frown, instead squeezing Gavin’s waist. “We do this all the time, Nines. He’s only joking around.”

“Ahh. Gavin never seemed fond of being manhandled was all I was saying.” 

“Maybe not with you. But I’m his wife.”

“And I’m his partner. And I think this round is your loss.”

“How.”

“Seeing Gavin’s hand makes you both forfeit.” Nines smiled tightly. 

“You’re being, as we like to say in the department, sweetheart”, Gavin said that part to Rachel, “a total asshole.” 

“I’m being a prick. There’s a difference.” 

Rachel resisted the urge to flip him off. “Alright. You win this one. Me and Gavin play together the next one.”

By the time the game stuttered to a finish, Rachel felt like her nerves had been fucked with sandpaper. Nines little comments continued, and even her friends, Molly and Liz, had begun to pick up on the tension. They had left after, no questions asked about staying after. 

Still, Nines stayed. He sipped idly at a glass of wine with Gavin, the little smile from before back on his face. His arm was thrown across the back of the couch, fingertips brushing Gavin’s bicep. A thought crossed her mind, eliciting a slow smile from herself, and she sat down across from Gavin, putting her hands in her lap. 

“Hey honey! Which one of your friends are uhh, staying over??” Gavin wiggled his eyebrows at her. A bit of red, either from the wine or something else, spread across his face. 

“Nines is. If he wants to.”

“Nines? Uhh… he doesn’t- doesn’t know about all this.”

“We can tell him. Right Gavin?”

Gavin looked like it was the first time he had even considered it. The thought made her smile widen. 

His cheeks flushed darker, and he picked at the sleeve of his shirt in the telltale Gavin way that meant he was anticipating it. Gavin nodded. 

“You like Gavin, right Nines?”

Nines nodded. “He’s a good partner.”

“You want to fuck him, right?”

Nines’ breath caught. She didn’t know that could happen to an android. “... I suppose so, yes. But what’s in it for you?”

“Gavin has some fun. I get to watch.”

“Alright then, if you’re so ok with it.” Nines smirked, wrapping his arm fully around Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes, the blush blooming further. 

“It’s settled. Let’s fuck.”

It took only a little preparing for both of them. Nines simply slipped out of his clothes, and the bed had already been made. Gavin had worn his favorite pair of boxers in preparation. He lay facing the wall, tits splayed out on the pillow like an offering. Rachel sat in front of him. 

“So you want me to fuck you from behind, sweetheart?” Nines purred. 

Rachel had to admit he looked nice without the turtleneck. Much like Connor, of course, but taller, and a bit broader around the chest. Not much hair on his chest, but thick, dark hair trailed from his belly button to where his cock twitched between his legs. 

“Uh huh! That’s what Rachey said.” Gavin kicked out his legs, craning his neck to stare “innocently” up at Nines. 

“Alright, Gavin.” Nines chuckled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. One of his hands stroked Gavin’s back, digging in lightly to work out any tension. The other reached for one of Gavin’s tits, groping and squeezing it in his hand. 

It was a nice sight, Rachel had to admit. Gavin let out little pleased gasps, his mouth forming an “O” and eyes squeezing shut. She could only imagine how wet he must be, how good his folds must feel. 

His eyes shot open when Nines entered him. The breathiest little gasp left him, and Rachel felt her own clit throb. Nines’ head bobbed right next to Gavin’s ear, him whispering half-decipherable sweet nothings into it. The way he touched Gavin, hands smoothing over his shoulders and cupping his face and caressing any inch of him that they found, could only be described as reverent.

Gavin only had eyes for Rachel. 

Her hand drifted down, rubbing gently on the tiny jut of her clit. Sparks raced through her, and she pressed into the bed. Gavin tracked her movements, licking his lip and letting out a whine as Nines hit a particularly sweet spot. 

Suddenly, Nines sped up, jackhammering into Gavin. His eyes shut tight, nails digging white into Gavin. Gavin’s left tit, still clasped in Nines’ palm, turned red. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK.” Gavin whined as cum painted inside of him. 

Rachel watched in amusement as Nines pressed the littlest of kisses into Gavin’s neck, hands back to tenderly massaging his tits. He moved slowly, in and out, craning to find Gavin’s sweet spots. Undoubtedly ready to bring Gavin to the brink. “You like that, baby boy?” Nines whispered, pressing a kiss into his jaw. 

Gavin looked up at Rachel pleadingly. “May I cum now, Mommy?” 

She pursed her lips like she had to think about it. “No.”

“But Mommy-“

Nines looked up at her with narrowed eyes. 

“You’ll cum with me, silly. Can you get up for me now?”

Gavin nodded, and Nines begrudgingly climbed off. He looked silly, with a half-hard cock between his legs, and now his height only made him look gawky. Rachel wondered why she had been so intimidated by him. “You can watch if you want”. She said to him without looking. 

“Now Gavin, can you lie back, and open your legs wide like Mommy taught you?”

Gavin flopped on his back, stretching his arms out behind his head and splaying his legs wide. If Rachel had to be grateful for Nines for one thing, it was the view he had made possible. Bluish-white semen spilled from Gavin’s cunt, his lips puffy and red. His large, twitching t-cock strained against the sheets. 

Rachel pressed her own cunt against his, barely holding back a gasp as Gavin’s t-cock brushed against her clit. The size difference always did things to her, and she didn’t waste time before pressing and rolling her hips against his. “God… can you show Mommy how you play with your tits, sweetie?” She groaned. 

Gavin shakily reaches for his chest, weighing one tit, the less abused one, in his palm before pinching hard at the nipple. He gave it a few little slaps while he fondled the other one, making them turn a delicate shade of red. Rachel had always admired how big Gavin was there; bigger than her and most of her friends, and the way he panted during sex only heightened that. 

Fire shot through them where they touched. Her eyes locked with Gavin, watched the way his mouth trembled and his tongue lolled out as his t-cock twitched so desperately against her clit. She grabbed his hips to steady herself, legs locking around him as an orgasm pulsed through them. 

Gavin looked thoroughly debauched when it was over. “We cuddling?” He Asked. 

“Why don’t you start a bath for us, and I’ll come join you.” She murmured, kissing the top of his head. 

Gavin grinned up at her, making a kissy face before ducking out. 

Nines still remained in the room, looking on. He hadn’t made to leave. She smiled at him thinly. “You may think you know him, but at the end of the day, I’m the one he cares about. The one he’ll come back to. And don’t you forget that.”


End file.
